


Cravings

by patry_trusky



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patry_trusky/pseuds/patry_trusky
Summary: You are pregnant and you want Rafael so you go into his home office and try to distract him from work.





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from either ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I only know that my obsession with Raúl Esparza (and Barba) is growing more and more everyday, and I regret nothing. Enjoy, though, and let me know your thoughts. 
> 
> Cariño - Honey  
> Dios mío - My God

You padded down the corridor with your mind set on your prize. You stopped at the door and slowly opened it.

You saw your husband Rafael hunched over the desk, working on some motion or closing speech or whatever it was that he was doing.

You bit your lip as you noticed his arms and hands hard at work. It was one of the first things you had noticed about him. That and his suspenders. It always put you in the mood.

With a small sigh you closed the door behind you, surprised that Rafael hadn't noticed you yet. You walked towards the desk, bypassing it and moving behind his chair.

You started massaging his shoulders and felt him relax beneath you. 

"Hmmm _cariño_ , I didn't hear you come in," he said as he dropped the pen on the table.

You pressed a kiss on his hair. "I know baby. I just haven't seen you since dinner and I missed you in bed with me."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "The caseload is crazy. I just want to get done as much as I can so we can go upstate for the weekend. We both need the time off."

You hummed, your lips still placing little kisses against his hair.

"I'm so looking forward to it," you managed to say.

"Me too," he told you as his hand grabbed your arm. He turned around in his chair and his hands went to your hips. He smiled up at you and then he sweetly placed a gentle kiss on your still unnoticeable baby bump. 

That simple gesture brought tears to your eyes. Rafael had been elated when he found out he was going to be a father. Since that moment he hadn't stopped showering you with those sweet gestures that always made you putty in his hands.

Of course the pregnancy had its ups and downs. Like morning sickness. You still didn't understand why they called it morning sickness as it happened all day long. Or your aversion to certain foods you had previously loved. Or your mood swings, your poor husband never really knew what to expect: one moment you were laughing and the next you were crying your eyes out.

But you loved the ups of this pregnancy. Rafael never failed to mention that you were glowing - you were pretty sure that had to do more with the fact that you were his wife and he loved you than with the real 'glowing' that women had. Or the fact that there was a tiny human being growing inside you, which kind of also freaked you out, but you couldn't stop thinking that it was a little mix of you and Rafael, so you were sure your kid would kick ass as he or she grew older.

However, your most favorite thing about the pregnancy was your sex drive. Before you got pregnant you couldn't get enough of Raf, but now it was even worse - or better, depending on how you looked at it. And you always needed to be touching him, as if to reassure yourself that he wouldn't disappear.

And that sex appetite is what brought you into Rafael's home office in the first place. You had been in bed, tossing and turning, when you realized that what - who- you craved was your husband.

You ran your fingers through his already messed up hair and noticed he was still wearing his suit, sans jacket and tie. His shirt sleeves were rolled up but his suspenders were still in place and you had to bite your lip to avoid moaning.

While you were busy admiring his physique he pulled you closer to him, tightening his arms around your body.

“I love you,” he said and grinned at you.

You smiled. “I love you too. But do you know what I’d love more?”

“What’s that?” He asked.

“You. Naked. Now,” was your answer. 

He laughed at that, knowing that your pregnancy was the cause for such behavior. But he decided to tease you a bit longer.

“Hmmm, I’d love to, _cariño_. But I am so busy right now…” 

“Rafael…,” you pulled at his suspenders. “I swear to God that if you don’t get naked within the next few seconds…,” you trailed off

“If I don’t get naked within the next few seconds…?”

“If you don’t get naked within the next few seconds, I’ll have to take matters into my own hands.”

“Oh,” he was actually surprised at your boldness, since you were usually pretty shy, but with your pregnancy, your ‘urges’ had become stronger. “And how exactly would you be taking matters into you own hands, huh?

“Well…,” you answered, still playing with his suspenders. “You’ll have to stay here, working, while I go lay in bed… and take care of myself.”

His pupils dilated and his grip on your hips tightened. _‘Well played,’_ he thought.

“Hmmm… I can’t let that happen, can I?” He wondered out loud as his hands went to the hem of your night t-shirt and pulled it up. 

“That’s what I thought,” you replied as you raised an eyebrow and waited for his reaction.

His breath hitched and you smirked. “ _Cariño_ … you aren’t wearing any underwear,” he breathed out and let the shirt fall over your body again. 

“Oh, I am very aware of that,” you joked. “However, you do have too many clothes on.”

“Oh, yes. I seem to recall you saying that I had to get naked as soon as possible,” with that he got up and started unbuttoning his dress shirt.

“Let me, please,” you said and replaced his hands with yours to start working on it.

He touched his forehead to yours and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of your fingers as they made quick work of the buttons.

“ _Cariño_ ,” he breathed out. “Please.” You knew that meant he was more than ready to finish the foreplay and get down to business. 

“Can’t wait, huh? Join the club,” you told him. With deft fingers you managed to finish with his shirt, which he impatiently pushed off his shoulders. His suspenders were hanging down as your hands made their way to his belt. 

You undid it and unbuttoned his pants. You unzipped him and your hands ghosted over his bulge. You bit your lip, it never ceased to amaze you how turned on Rafael always got. 

He quickly got rid of his pants and stood there in front of you in his boxers, which were getting tighter by the minute.

“We’re even now,” you said with a smile.

He shook his head. “I don’t think so. You’re still wearing a shirt.” Then he proceeded to put said shirt over your head and threw it behind him, not caring where it landed.

He grabbed your hips again and drew you closer. Now you could feel his excitement pressed againstyour stomach. He pressed a kiss against your lips and that was enough for you to open your mouth and allow his tongue to make its way inside. The kiss sent shivers down your spine and you moaned. 

You pushed on his shoulders and smirked when he looked at you with an adorable look of confusion. Then you pointed to the chair. “Sit. Now.”

He smiled. “Yes, ma’am.” 

When he complied you climbed on his lap. As you sat down on him, his bulge pressed against your center. You continued kissing and your hands couldn’t stop touching him everywhere. Then you bit your lip and got up. He looked at you expectantly. You grinned and knelt in front of him as you grabbed the hem of his boxers, pulling them down. Once you freed his erection you could see the precum on his tip.

“Have I ever told you how much I love lollipops?” You boldly asked.

He growled and you saw him harden more. You grabbed his penis and started pumping up and down. 

“Oh God,” he said as he grabbed the armrest and his knuckles turned white.

“OH GOD!” He repeated when he felt your mouth on him. You didn’t usually give him blowjobs, so when he got lucky, he tried to enjoy it and last for as long as possible.

“ _Cariño_ , I’m not gonna last.” 

You hummed while you were still blowing him, and that sent him over the edge.

“FUUUUCK!” He shouted as he tried to catch his breath. 

You licked him clean and stood up. “Yep, I definitely love lollipops.”

He looked at you through hooded eyes. “ _Ven aquí,_ ” he said, and it was your turn to moan. It always turned you on when he spoke Spanish. He grabbed your hips - apparently it was one of his favorite parts of you - and sat you on his lap. He kissed you and tasted himself in your mouth.  His right hand moved towards your clit and as soon as it made contact you moaned. He wasted no time and grabbed his cock, still kissing you. He stroked himself to get hard, which didn’t take long at all. You felt his tip against your entrance and you pushed down on him. Both of you groaned at the contact. He slid inside slowly.

“Raf, please. I want it hard and fast,” you managed to say between kisses.

“You sure? I don’t wanna hurt you or the baby,” he said while he slowed down.

You nodded and pushed yourself down on him again. Your lips connected in frenzied kisses as you moved up and down his cock, with the chair banging against the desk in sync with your movements. His hips moved up trying to keep up with you.

His hand moved to your clit again to heighten your sensations and you bit his lip. 

“Baby, I’m close,” you said.

“Let go, _cariño_. Come for me,” he whispered against your lips.

That was all you needed to fall over the edge, moaning and groaning. Rafael continued pumping inside you, and drew out your orgasm. “Oh God, oh God,” you mumbled. You felt yourself tighten around him again and exploded once more. 

“ _Dios mío,_ ” he groaned. It was the first time you had had two orgasms so quickly. Your heat around him and your groans pushed him over the edge and you felt him cum inside you.

Both of you were panting and trying to recover from possibly the best sex you had had in a very long time.

“Wow, just wow,” you said after a while.

He hummed in agreement and kissed your shoulder. Neither of you was ready to move just yet. You kissed his lips again and tried to stand up, but his arms didn’t budge. Instead he just got up with you in his arms. You arms went around his neck and your legs circled his waist.

“Let’s go to bed and work on this craving thing you’ve been having lately, shall we?” He asked.

“Is that your way of saying you’re ready for round two? Didn’t you have a lot of work to do?” You replied as he went around the desk and towards the door.

“Well, work can wait. My wife can’t.” With that he closed the door behind him - still holding you and you smiled.

_‘Oh yeah, being pregnant definitely had its perks.’_


End file.
